


(Compliation) Faith's Canvas

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Slowly waking up, Peter blinked as he remembered where he was. The lakeside cabin, in the bedroom with Mrs. Potts cuddled up against him. Stifling a gasp as the memories of last night came flooding back to him. He tried to negotiate his moving out of her hold without waking the seemingly sleeping woman. Slowly Pepper opened her eyes as she moved her arms from around Peter. She whispered softly. “Hey.” He nodded and flashed a shy smile, awkwardly lingering in place. Pepper laughed gently as she leaned over to peck his lips. “Good morning, Peter.” A slight frown as she then moved to sit up, leaning against him as she continued. “Are you feeling okay?” He quickly nodded but she shook her head. “I think you got over excited last night and it took a lot out of you.”

He smiled and squeaked a reply. “I kinda remember.” Pepper smiled as she kissed him again. “You came on such short notice, I wasn’t at my best. It’s so quiet when Morgan isn’t around. I don’t think Maria would be happy if I called and woke everyone up just to chat with her. But you really made my night Peter.”

He nodded, gently running his hands along her thighs, she smirked and climbed onto his lap as she wagged her tongue slowly as she winked. “Your brought flowers too, they’re still in the front room.” As she eased onto his slowly firming cock, she softly gasped out. Adjusting herself as she then tilted her head, delivering a longer, deeper kiss “You’re not Tony and I don’t want you to be.” He nodded, gazing up to her as she slowly bounced on his cock.

Pepper smiled as she gently took his hands, guiding them to further grasp her hips as she quickened her pace. “I want you, all you, just you. Oh Peter.” Squeezing her hips, he smiled and kissed along her chest slowly, rolling his tongue against her bouncing chest. “I’m yours, Pepper. Anytime.”


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up under Pepper, Peter softly smiled as he gently kissed her cheek and eased out from under her. She smiled in return as she playfully dragged her hand against him as he stepped out of the bed. Moving to the bathroom he stood before the sink and splashed his face, exhaling slowly. Morgan would be back in a couple of days. He wasn’t a stranger to her, yet knowing that made it difficult to decide. He might stay but keep his usual distance from Pepper. Act as if they remained friends. Or he could leave quietly, enjoy the time and experience he’d had with her.

A soft moan slipped between his lips as he felt Pepper’s hand wrap around his soft cock. As her pumped he groaned and leaned back against her. “We’re going again?” She laughed and purred as she kissed his neck. “In the shower.”

Pepper held his cock as she walked to the shower, turning the dial as the water cascaded. Pepper’s eyes fixed on him as she backed up, stepping under the water as she cooed. He groaned and angled closer towards her, his hands reaching out to firmly hold her hips. Squeezing as he kissed her shoulder softly.

She giggled and segued to a hum, wriggling her hips as she pushed her chest forward. Peter then grinned as he leaned down, softly kissing between her breasts. Her hand loosened around his shaft then let go. He slowly glided his hands around her hips, grasping her ass. His tongue slipped between his lips as he kissed a slow trail to her belly.

Pepper writhed as she pressed against the wall, nodding slowly as her hands pressed firmly to the wall to steady herself. Peter descended further, his tongue sweeping across her clit. Each motion further fuelled Pepper’s growing arousal, gasps and moans flowed. His hands kneaded her pert ass as he wrapped his lips around her clit. Pepper’s moans heightened as she rose her hips to meet his tongue. Panting as she clawed at the wall, wriggling her hips as she bounced her ass against his hands. He slowly tightened his hold, smirking wider.

Pepper’s voice creaked as she attempted to speak, shifting a hand to the back of his head. She gently brushed his hair as she leaned down, bending her knees slightly. Grinding as she murmured. He continued to suck then angled his tongue, lapping at her slicked, soft lips. Pepper quaked harder as she bucked and reached out. Her hands tightly pressed to the opposite side, dragging her fingers down the fogged up shower door.

Bouncing Pepper’s cheeks in his hands, he quickened his laps, slurping and swallowing her dribbling juices. Pepper’s hips motioned wildly as she bounded towards her climax. Her body tensing as her climax beared down upon her. Her eyes shut tightly as she gave a firm forward thrust. Peter groaned and muffled himself as he held Pepper close. Feeling the force of her squirt against his face, the slowly running warm fluid.

Suddenly Pepper moved to her knees, angling away from the stream of water, she roughly jerked his cock as she positioned herself just short of his shaft. A smirk as she looked up to him, Peter reached out to hold himself steady as he felt his cock throb. A few moments later landing a thick glob of cum on Pepper’s face.

Getting to her feet, she firmly grabbed his ass, pulling the boy close into a heated kiss, their fluids mixing across their lips as their moans then overlapped


End file.
